Beaver Boys
Beaver Boys is an alliance formed during the merge on Total Drama Wild West. It was best remembered for being the first ever all male alliance. The alliance was also seen as successful as they all made it to the final four and eliminated two of the three members of the oppistion alliance. History Scott realizes during the final seven that he, Cody, and Duncan are outnumbered by the girls 3-4 and decides that he should form an alliance with them. Duncan agrees while Cody refuses, as he doesn't want to work with guys like Duncan and Scott, but Scott angrily informs him that they're all he's got. Cody reluctantly agrees to the alliance but notes that once they get to the Final 5, it's every contestant for themselves. Sugar asks Scott later if he wants to reform the alliance with her. He seems happy at first, but says in the confessional that he wouldn't know what to do with Sugar if the guys alliance won over the girls and that it's hard for him to keep two alliances in mind, but realizes that she could help in numbers, however, Sugar is eliminated during the challenge. When it comes to voting, Scott realizes that Samey is leading the girl's alliance and can tell they voted for him previously. Cody and Duncan follow his orders to vote for Samey, and in a 3-3 vote, Scott wins in the tiebreaker, leading to Samey's elimination. At the final five, Cody wakes up immediately wanting out of the alliance but is manipulated into staying after both of them threaten him that they'll eliminate him unless he stays working with them, knowing they'll need at least a 3-2 vote to their advantage. Cody reluctantly agrees, but is ashamed of himself to be part of an antagonistic alliance. When Katie eavesdrops on the guy's so she can find out their secret plans and manipulate one of them into joining the guy's alliance, Duncan and Scott threaten her to go away, whereas Cody welcomes her, and believes she can be a good member, confusing Duncan and Scott, as they know she is not trustworthy in the slightest, and force her to go away so they can discuss plans in private. Duncan and Scott both agree their best course of action is to eliminate Katie next, slightly angering Cody. After Duncan and Scott are both successfully the two winners of the challenge, they have the choice of eliminating someone. Scott sends Duncan a letter from the hospital because of his injuries, asking that Duncan make the decision to eliminate Katie. Although Scott brings up that Lindsay is a threat in the letter, Katie is more manipulative. After contemplating his decision, Duncan says that their decision is Katie, resulting in her elimination. Cody is soon eliminated next by Sky, as she won the aftermath challenge's reward to eliminate someone. Scott is disappointed that Cody is eliminated, as even though he disliked him, he found him very trustworthy, yet still realizes the math of voting is still in his and Duncan's favor. They both agree that they should take each other to the finale. During the tiebreaker between Lindsay and Scott at the final three, Duncan roots for Scott to win in the challenge so that their alliance is successful, which is exactly what happens, making Duncan cheer in delight. Duncan and Scott's successful alliance results in them being the Final 2 of the season, before Duncan manages to win the season, partly due to the successful alliance. Trivia *This is the first ever guys' alliance to be formed in the role play's history. Gallery CodyHorse.png|Cody eliminated. Cody&Duncan&Scott.png|The Final Two of Total Drama Wild West. See Also Category:Alliances Category:Total Drama Wild West